We're All Pixies Deep Down, Aren't We?
by Skaterstar57
Summary: One-shot. Roxas is bored during summer vacation. He goes out to buy some Pixie Stix. He had no idea the result of his little purchase would end up like this. AkuRoku


Woohoo! This is my fifth story on here—and my third one-shot in total. :) Haha…I can't believe I've made it this far. :o Wow… Anyway, I had this contest in my fic "An Unexpected Gift", and two people would win a one-shot. This is the second one-shot.

**Summary:** One-shot. Roxas is bored during summer vacation. He goes out to buy some Pixie Stix. He had no idea the result of his little purchase would end up like this.

**Disclaimer:** I…do not…own…Kingdom Hearts! How many times do I have to tell you people this?! Oh, it's positively horrid! I do not own the wonderful candy that is Pixie Stix either. Oh, just ruin my life, why don't ya?!

**Warning:** This fic will contain **yaoi** (boyxboy love). If you do not care for boyxboy love, I suggest you leave. This fic will also contain** language**.

**Reviews:** Oh, please review if you enjoy this even a tiny bit! It makes me so happy—you have no idea, believe me. Every time I read a review, even if it's just a few words, it always makes me smile. :)

**A/N:**As I said before, this is the second of two one-shots. And this one-shot is for you, **Undying lover, **and I hope you enjoy it! Oh, I think I'll cry if you don't. O-O I had so much fun writing this—and it's a rather long one-shot. It's my longest so far, anyway. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it! Anyway, on to the story! ;)

* * *

We're All Pixies Deep Down, Aren't We?

* * *

Roxas was bored.

Summer vacation should not be this boring. He sighed as he lay back down on his bed. Summer was already nearly half over, and Roxas felt as if he hadn't really done a thing—which was nice…at first, but after all it was all too tiring and he almost wished school was back. Well, he almost did, anyway. After all, he still had his sanity.

He rolled over onto his side, sighing. He had to get out of his house. He got up off his bed and left his room and walked down the stairs. In a moment, he was outside, feeling the warm sunshine hit his tanned skin—making him feel somewhat better already.

He grabbed his bike and decided to go around for a bit. He felt the cool summer breeze hit his face, and he closed his eyes for a mere second, breathing in deeply. Although, quite admittedly, it was a rather stupid thing to do, even if it was only for a moment.

As Roxas closed his eyes for that brief few seconds, he hit a rock on the road, and…well…his bike threw him off into a nearby bush. Well, At least is was a soft landing. "Gack! It's holly! It's prickly!" Roxas screamed as he quickly jumped out of the bush.

He rubbed the last leafs and dirt off of his clothes as he turned to look at his bike. Roxas was quite thankful that it did not get messed up.

"Well, that's a relief," he said to himself as he walked over to his bike and got back on it. He then swore to himself that he would never close his eyes again while riding a bike. Or driving a car. The car was an absolute must, of course. Roxas then continued to ride through the streets, soon ending up in the shopping district. He got off his bike and walked along beside it on the sidewalk.

Roxas wasn't much of a shopper; so he didn't usually end up here. He looked around at all the different people; talking with their friends and carrying their shopping bags, happy to be out in this beautiful day. It made Roxas smile slightly. He was correct; going out did make him feel better. It may have had something to do with the shining sun, or perhaps the pleasant breeze…

Yes, Roxas did feel better—well, except for the whole hitting a rock and being sent flying in the air thing. Yeah, that was not very nice at all. Roxas grumbled at the mere thought of it again. And why on earth out of all the bushes he had to fall in a prickly holly one? Really—what were the odds?

Roxas continued to stroll down the sidewalk, nearly bumping into a couple of people. Almost all the stores down here were clothing stores. Nothing interested Roxas really, then. He bought clothes; but he did not go crazy over it or anything. He felt sort of hungry, now that he thought about it. It was nearly lunchtime, and his stomach decided to let out a growl, informing him that it was time to eat.

"I wonder if there's a fast food place somewhere here…" Roxas mumbled to himself, glancing around. There was. It right to his left. Roxas immediately crossed the street.

* * *

Once he was all filled and well, Roxas decided to look around a little further. Hey, you never know when you might just find something very interesting…

Well, Roxas was most certainly right. He spotted a store directly across from him. He had remembered one of his friends had said that this store had opened recently; but Roxas hadn't gotten around to go and check it out yet. Roxas steered his bike straight ahead, and entered the store. "Whoa…" he breathed, looking around in amazement. It was so…beautiful.

The entire store was filled with candy.

Now, to some this may not seem like the most beautiful thing ever, but to Roxas, it was. He adored food, particularly sweet things, so this was quite a beautiful sight to behold for the little blond. And now that he thought about it, he really needed to get something sweet. So, of course, this shop was absolutely perfect.

Roxas went down the aisles, looking at all the different candies. There were chocolates and suckers and jellybeans…and oh, so many others! Roxas felt like he would faint from the bliss of it all. There was so much to choose from—Roxas was not sure what he would pick!

If only he had a bit more money, he would get like half the candy in the store…or perhaps all of it. But as it goes, Roxas is somewhat of broke—and the little money he did have he spent on his lunch. Hmm…what _would_ he choose?

Roxas was about to continue on down the candy aisle, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He backtracked a few steps and turned to his right. He stared for several moments at the candy before him. Could it…could it possibly be…? "It's…it's…" Roxas said softly, "…IT'S PIXIE STIX!!!" He jumped in the air.

_I can't remember the last time I had them,_ thought Roxas. _It must be a couple years now. Man, I nearly forgot about them! Screw all the other candy in this store—I shall simply buy these wonderful Pixie Stix!_

Now, Roxas felt like his day could actually go well for once. It had not started out all that great, but now that he had Pixie Stix, it may just turn out all right. Roxas smiled as he picked up several bags of he candy, since they were rather cheap. Roxas still had a few dollars, and so he would be able to buy several bags.

He walked over to the counter and laid the Pixie Stix on the counter. There was no one at the counter. Roxas tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently. This is when he noticed there was a bell to ring. Roxas hit it, and waited a moment, but still no one came. Roxas rolled his eyes and hit it again. Yet again, no one came. Well, this is when Roxas lost it. He continued to hit the bell so it would ring over and over and over again, and he would not stop until someone came.

Finally, he heard movement; but he did not decide to stop. He waited until he could see the bastard first.

"All right, all right, already!" someone shouted as they came out from the door and went to the counter.

Roxas stopped hitting the bell and looked up at the person. Immediately his eyes narrowed. "Riku…"

"Roxas…"

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"I work here, dumbass," Riku answered. "We all need a little money here and there, you know." Riku then smirked. "Hah, Roxas—don't you think you have a lot of Pixie Stix?"

"Shut up and don't smirk. Just because you're screwing around with my cousin doesn't mean you have to suddenly act all chummy with me. I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual, Roxas," said Riku, his smirk still intact.

"Well, good. Now ring these up quickly or else I'll find your boss and tell him how incompetent you really are. Geez, what the hell were you doing back there?"

"I was asleep," Riku explained, yawning. "You woke me up from the best damn nap I've ever had. Oh, you'll pay…"

"Yes, I wish to pay—if you'd just tell me how much!" Roxas ground out. He was getting quite impatient. But whenever he was around Riku, he quickly grew impatient. Perhaps the silver-haired boy grated on his nerves quite a bit.

"All right, all right. Just shut up, 'kay? You're giving me a headache."

Roxas was tempted to continue to hit the bell over and over again, but he decided against. He just wanted to get his Pixie Stix and head home.

"Well, it's $.5.57."

Roxas fished out a five and three quarters from his pocket. All he had was a mere few pennies now. He took his brown plastic bag with his Pixie Stix in it and left the store. Well, he nearly left it, anyway.

As he was just about to exit, Riku called out, "See ya later, Roxy!" grinning evilly.

Roxas slowly turned around and lifted his head to Riku, flashing him his evil eyes. Riku fell over backwards. Roxas then happily left the store. Well, perhaps Riku would leave him alone for about a week. Well, if Roxas was lucky, anyway. He then went along the sidewalk with his bike and headed home.

* * *

Roxas stuck his bike in the garage and then went into his house, heading to the kitchen. There on the fridge he found a note from his mom.

_I'm going away with Sonja __**(1)**__ for the weekend! So be good. I'll be back soon._

_P.S. Don't bring too many strange guys into the house while I'm gone! XD_

_- Love, Mom_

Roxas rolled his eyes and opened up the fridge, getting a can of soda. He then headed up the stairs, opening the can and taking his bag of Pixie Stix with him. But just as Roxas reached his room and was about to shut the door, the doorbell rang. Roxas growled and began to head down the stairs.

He then heard the sound of the door opening. Roxas raised an eyebrow. Had his mom not decided to go—or was Sora here or something? As he went down the last couple stairs, he suddenly saw a certain person standing there in the living room, completely dressed in black. Roxas let out a small sigh. It was _him_.

The person in black seemed to sense Roxas' presence, and turned around, grinning widely and waved. "Roxy! There you are! I let myself in, 'cause your mom said I could. She says she considers me family." The person laughed. "You know…I feel like I haven't seen you much this summer, Roxy."

Roxas groaned. "You've seen me every damn day, Axel," he ground out.

Axel looked mildly surprised. "Oh, really? Wow. It sure doesn't seem that way. Anyway, Roxy, you don't have to be so mean. I am your best friend after all, right?" Axel asked, completely sure of the answer.

"Well…some days you are and some days you aren't. Right now, you most definitely _**aren't**_."

Axel's grin melted away. "Oh, Roxas, why must you be so mean?!" he asked, throwing his arms into the air dramatically.

Roxas scoffed. "Oh, get a grip, Axel. I was only joking, anyway," said Roxas as he turned around and headed up the stairs again. "Now if you don't mind, I have some very important business to do."

Axel raised his eyebrows as he followed Roxas up the stairs. "What sort of business, eh, Roxy?" he asked.

Roxas smiled. "I have the best damn candy in the whole world—and I want to eat it, thank you very much."

Axel jumped up slightly. "Ooh! Which candy?"

Roxas turned around, stopping for a moment. He arched an eyebrow. "If you do not know what the best candy in the world is, I shall not be the one to reveal it to you. You should know this, Axel. We used to have them all the time when we were kids."

Axel furrowed his brows in thought; Roxas resumed his trek up the stairs. Just as Roxas closed the door to his room, Axel pumped a fist in the air. "A-ha!" he exclaimed. "Pixie Stix!"

"Bingo!" Roxas called from his room.

Axel then finished going up the stairs and entered Roxas' room. Roxas was opening one of the plastic bags of Pixie Stix. Axel grinned and sat down cross-legged across from the blond. "Can I have one, Roxas?" he asked.

Roxas rolled his eyes and threw him one of the green Pixie Stix, taking a blue one for himself. "Yes! My favorite. Thanks, Roxas."

Roxas grunted as he tore the top of his Pixie Stix off and tilted the candy upside down to let it pour on his tongue. Axel watched him for a moment, and then quickly shook his head and turned his gaze away, opening up his own Pixie Stix. He ate it all quickly and then grinned over at Roxas. "Hey, Roxy, can I have another one?"

Roxas shrugged and tossed him a red one. "Hey! My second favorite." As Axel opened up the Pixie Stix, he watched Roxas out of the corner of his eye. The blond was currently opening up an orange Pixie Stix.

He caught Axel staring at him. "What the hell are you doing, you pyromaniac freak?" Well, isn't Roxas a very nice boy? Yes, I believe he is.

Axel laughed. "Ah, it's nothing."

"Tell me!" Roxas demanded, as he propped himself up on his knees.

"You're just…"

"…just what?!"

"…so damn cute," Axel finally finished, laughing slightly as he stole another Pixie Stix from Roxas. The blond noticed and smacked Axel's hand away.

"Don't call me cute, damn it! And no more Pixie Stix for you—you pyromaniac. I'm surprised you haven't burned my delicious Pixie Stix yet, anyway. You seem to always have to burn something."

Axel pouted. "Hey, that's no fair, Roxas! And you know I wouldn't burn Pixie Stix—I do not burn anything that is edible. That is my rule. Besides, I was only stating the truth. You _are_ cute."

Despite himself, Roxas face heated slightly, and his cheeks looked considerably redder. He rubbed at them agonizingly. Axel chuckled softly. He then took his Pixie Stix, a blue one—his third favorite. He opened it up and poured it on his tongue. "Hmm. This is delicious."

"You bet it is," said Roxas, thankful that the redness in his cheeks had finally gone away. He then got another Pixie Stix for himself. "I love these so darn much," he commented as he poured the last bit of the stick on his tongue.

Axel grinned at him. "Hey, I'm thirsty. Can I drink some of your soda?" he asked.

Roxas shrugged, taking a sip of it himself before he handed it to Axel. Axel then drank it, feeling replenished. After all, sugar could make you thirsty—it wasn't just salt, you know.

Suddenly, something in Roxas' head scream,_Indirect kiss!_ And just as Roxas cheeks had calmed down somewhat, they heated up again. He cursed his cheeks. It was all his mother's fault! Her cheeks easily got red. It was all her damn fault! Thankfully, Axel did not notice Roxas' flushed face. He handed him back his drink.

"Thanks, Roxy, that really hit the spot."

* * *

Several Pixie Stix and soda cans later…

Roxas laughed for no reason at all. Axel stared at him in a funny way. And then he too joined in on the laughter. After they laughed so hard, they nearly cried—Axel stopped and looked at Roxas. "So what are we laughing about, anyway?"

Roxas paused before speaking. He then shook his head. "I really don't know." He then began to laugh again. I suppose it is true that one can get a high of off candy (and the soda, too, which was full of caffeine)—for it surely seemed to be that way with Roxas and Axel. Roxas threw Axel several more Pixie Stix. "Here you go, Axel!" He then opened up another Pixie Stix for himself.

Axel bowed. "Why, thank you, Axel. This is too kind of you—really too kind!"

Roxas stopped, puzzled. He then held out his hand. "You're right. Give some of 'em back."

Axel looked affronted. "Oh, Roxas! You can never take something back once you have given it!"

"You can't?"

"Of course not!"

Roxas leaned his head back, opening up another Pixie Stix. "Okay, then. You may keep them." He tossed the empty wrapped in the trash can, where many Pixie Stix wrappers were around it. He actually threw it directly in the trash can this time. "Score!" he exclaimed—pumping his fists in the air.

Axel finished up his Pixie Stix, and then aimed it at the trash can as well. But he missed it just by a few centimeters. "Oh, damn it all!" he groaned, clamping his hand over his eyes.

Roxas snorted. "Oh, Axel, don't be so melodramatic."

Axel grabbed at his chest, and swayed to the floor. "Oh, Roxas! You cut me to the core!"

"Are you an apple?" Roxas asked, puzzled.

Roxas arched an eyebrow. "Perhaps I am. What are you then, Roxas?" he asked.

Roxas furrowed his brows in thought. "I…am a strawberry!"

"I love strawberries!" Axel exclaimed, sitting back up in one swooping movement.

"And I love apples!" said Roxas, smiling.

"Wow… That's cool," Axel said, grinning widely. "Hey, Roxas…let's play a game or something."

"What kind of game?" asked Roxas, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea—to be quite honest."

Roxas fell backward against the floor, hitting his head. "You are an utter idiot!"

"But I'm an adorable idiot, aren't I?" Axel asked, for once an adorable expression on his face.

Roxas stammered with his words. "Y-you…you are adorable, Axel." Axel smiled brightly. Roxas quickly added, "B-but only sometimes. Most of the time—you're—_just_ and idiot."

Axel smirked, grabbing another Pixie Stix. "Well, my good Roxas, _you_ are _always_ adorable."

"W-wha?!"

"You heard me, Roxy."

Roxas grabbed another Pixie Stix harshly, attempting to ignore the redhead. "Whatever," he mumbled quietly.

Axel laughed, standing up as he tossed the Pixie Stix wrapper in the trash can. He looked over at the selection of Roxas' video games. He hummed as he picked out one. "Hey, Roxy, let's play this one."

"Which one?"

"Super Smash Bros. Melee. You know it's totally awesome. Will the sequel NEVER come out?!" Axel groaned.

Roxas shrugged. "Well, we can play it if you want, Axel."

"Goody!" Axel cheered, skipping over to the Gamecube and popping the disc in. He then took the silver controller and began to set up their match. Roxas burned a hole in the back of his head. Axel finally noticed after a couple minutes. "What?"

"That's_my_ controller," he said, pointing to the silver one.

Axel furrowed his brows. "What? Roxy, you know my second favorite color after orange is silver. Why the hell is it _your_ controller!"

"I paid for it, you dimwit!" Roxas insisted, snatching the controller out of his hands. "Here, you can have the black one, okay?"

But Axel would not back down so easily. Yes, we humans sometimes fight over the most trivial things. Tis a sad thing, it is. "What? No way! I had it first, Roxas!"

"Who fuckin' cares?!" Roxas screeched.

"_**I**_ do!"

"Well, tough—'cause it's mine!" Roxas then selected his character as Zelda.

For a moment, Axel forgot about the controller dispute, and instead laughed. "Bwahaha—you're gonna fight as a girl, Roxas? Nice."

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes, ignoring Axel as he drank the other half of his drink. Man, he was thirsty. "Oh, you just wait and see, Axel—you just wait and see."

Axel then selected Fox, who, of course, was one of the best, if not the best, characters in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Axel smirked, grabbing another Pixie Stix for himself. "Oh, I believe it shall be _you_ who will be doing the seeing, Roxas." Axel let out a low laugh, taking a sip of his soda. They sure had quite a bit of sugar intake today. Hmm…this was not for the best—or was it?

Immediately when the battle started, Roxas was no longer Zelda, but instead, Sheik, her alter ego. Axel gaped. It had been a while since he had played—and he forgot that Zelda changed into Sheik. She was perhaps an even a better character than Fox! He most certainly was a in a bind here, now.

The match was obviously intense, and both Axel and Roxas were on their last of five lives now. They had about an equal amount of damage; though Axel's was slightly higher. He growled. Why did Roxas have to pick Final Destination? There was no room to move and hide there! Hyrule Temple was obviously superior (well, if you wanted to hide like a chicken, of course).

Axel's damage meter was now over one hundred, and Roxas was merely eighty. In the end, Roxas ended up winning. Axel threw his arms into the air in despair. "But I always win!" he argued.

"Not when you're against such an experienced Sheik player such as myself, Axel," said Roxas, patting his friend's back. "Ah, well, you up for another match?"

Axel nodded. "Oh, it's on, Roxas. But this time we have to pick our second best character, okay?"

Roxas nodded his agreement. Axel ended up picking Marth, and Roxas picked Peach. Axel could not help but laugh yet again. Roxas had picked yet_another_ girl? Well, Zelda may be able to transform into Sheik, but Peach could do no such thing. Roxas was obviously pushing himself into a suicide here.

Well, it turned out that Peach could kick serious ass in Melee—because Roxas ended up winning. Obviously, they had a third match then. And many more matches followed afterwards. Axel _did_ end up winning some, and he felt better because of this. He even ended up beating Roxas' Sheik once. It seemed like both boys were quite good at this game.

Roxas yawned lazily as he leaned back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling as he opened yet another Pixie Stix. Even with Axel here, things were beginning to get a bit boring. Roxas' head jerked around to see Axel stand up and go out the door. Roxas sighed. Where on earth was he heading off to now? _Hopefully he's leaving,_ thought Roxas grudgingly. He didn't want Axel around here anymore, anyway. That redhead pyromaniac was just too much trouble, anyway.

Despite Roxas' thoughts, Axel _did_ come back. Roxas grumbled when he saw the redhead come up with more drinks. Axel popped open a can and drank as he sat down on the floor cross-legged. "All right, Roxas, what should we do now?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "How the hell should I know? It's summer, and it's as boring as **hell**. There's nothing to do here," Roxas whined, grabbing his pillow and resting it on his face.

Axel shouted out in surprise. He jumped up and ran to the blond. "Roxas! Don't kill yourself!" He then quickly jerked the pillow away from the blond.

Roxas growled in annoyance. "I wasn't going to kill myself, you big dope."

Axel looked surprised…and somewhat scared, too. "O-oh? What were you doing then?"

"Nothing!" Roxas shouted, throwing up his arms into the air. "I'm so damn bored!"

Axel walked over and grabbed some more Pixie Stix. "All right then, Roxas, let's play a little game."

"Like what?"

"Well, we'll both open up a Pixie Stix, and whoever finishes theirs first, gets to ask the other a question. And that person must answer it. Sort of like Truth or Dare—but without the dare."

Roxas shrugged his shoulders and sat up. "Eh, why not? I'm bored anyway."

Axel sat down on the bed across from Roxas, and he handed him a Pixie Stix. "All right. Go!"

And so then they both ripped the top off of their Pixie Stix, and leaned their head back and let the candy fall into their mouths. Axel finished first. He smirked at Roxas, as the boy took a sip of his soda calmly. Well, the boy would not be so calm in a moment!

"Go ahead. Shoot."

Axel's smirk widened. "All right then, Roxas. Do you have a crush on anybody?" he asked.

Roxas stared at Axel for a moment. Bah! Stupid redheaded pyromaniac! "…Yes," he finally answered.

Axel looked increasingly interested now. "Oh? Who is it?"

"None of your fucking business," Roxas answered. "You only get to ask one question, bucko."

Axel's shoulders slumped. Oh, well… "Shall we?" he asked Roxas, holding out another Pixie Stix.

And so they had another round, this time Roxas ended up winning. He grinned evilly at Axel. Axel gulped slightly. Oh, bother…Roxas had that evil look in his eye! This meant the end was surely bound to come soon! Axel dreaded that look.

Roxas tapped his chin, thinking. "Hmm…what shall I ask you? Oh, it must be something good." After a couple more minutes of thinking, Roxas finally found the perfect question. "Whatever happened to my teddy bear that went missing in the third grade?"

Axel looked absolutely horrified. Oh, how could Roxas ask _that_? Oh, he would surely hate him after this! But…he had to tell the truth. Roxas could see through lies. It was as freaky as hell. Axel's shoulders slumped before he answered. "I-I…I burned it."

Roxas didn't look the utmost surprised; he had probably figured that's what had happened to his beloved teddy bear, anyway. But he still looked absolutely furious. And all his murderous intent was focused on Axel. "How could you do that to him, Axel?!" he screamed, his voice a higher pitch than usual.

Axel clasped his hands together and bowed his head. "Oh, Roxas, please forgive me! I didn't mean to! I was not thinking! I am a pyromaniac—I burn things for no reason!"

"Well, you knew he was mine," Roxas objected, unrelenting.

Axel looked hopeless. He then stood up and walked over to his backpack. "Well, Roxas—I was planning to give this to you for your birthday, but—it's so soon anyway, I might as well give it now." Axel unzipped his backpack and pulled out something from it. Roxas' eyes widened considerably when he saw the gift.

Axel quickly spoke again. "No, it's not the very same one. Once something's burned, that's pretty much it. But once I realized how much that bear meant to you, I always checked out these teddy bears, to see if any of them resembled yours. And finally…I found one that was exactly the same."

Roxas blinked several times, staring at the bear. He honestly didn't know what to say. So instead, he just took the bear and hugged Axel. "Th-thank you," he mumbled quietly, into Axel's shirt.

Axel merely smiled and ruffled Roxas' hair. "You're welcome, Roxas."

Roxas pulled away from the hug and sat back down in his place, the teddy bear on his lap. "His name is Mr. Teddy II—since you burned Mr. Teddy." Perhaps Roxas was not the most forgiving person after all. "Anyway, let's do this again." Roxas then added, "But let's make it more interesting. Let's do it with dares instead."

Axel blinked several times as he stared at Roxas. "All right, but first let's just do one more truth."

Roxas nodded. He then shouted, "One, two, three, SHOOT!" And then the two ripped the top off their Pixie Stix and ate them.

Roxas ended up losing again, and he grumbled quite a bit about this. How could Axel dump the powder down his throat faster than he could? It was…it was positively unthinkable! "All right, all right, you idiot, go ahead and ask me the fucking question." Roxas then grumbled under his breath, "Truth sucks in Truth or Dare."

Axel ended up hearing that, and laughed. "Okay, Roxy—I just have to think over it a minute." He tapped his chin as he thought. Roxas found this very annoying.

"Stop doing that!" the blond yelled.

Axel raised an eyebrow, feigning innocence. "Oh, this?" He then continued to tap his chin even more.

"Yes,_that_," Roxas said through gritted teeth.

Axel continued to do it, despite Roxas' request. He took several minutes to think of what he wanted to ask Roxas.

"Just go ahead and say it!" shouted Roxas, finally losing his patience.

"All right, I thought of the question, Roxas. You don't have to get so wound up," said Axel. "Are you still a virgin?"

Roxas' eyes bulged immediately at this, his cheeks instantly reddening. "How_**DARE**_ you!" he exclaimed. "How _**dare**_ you ask me something as personal as that, you dimwitted pyromaniac!"

Axel looked somewhat hurt, in his eyes, anyway—but he still had a wide grin plastered on his face. "Oh—does this answer my question, then?" he asked.

Roxas hung his head, refusing to look Axel in the eye. "Y…yes. I…am still one," he finally answered, very softly. Roxas then knew that Axel would tease him about this horribly, and he would never hear the end of it. He just knew Axel was smirking like no tomorrow now. He would never live this down.

But much to Roxas' surprise, Axel said nothing about that, and merely asked, "Okay, are you ready for the dare one now?"

Roxas' gaze immediately shot up to look at Axel. He…had not expected that all. Much to his dismay, he blushed even more. "Y-yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay then."

And so, they did the first dare round. Roxas was quite happy when he won. Axel had been winning too damn much, after all. Roxas grinned evilly at Axel. "Oh, what shall I ever ask you to do? It has to be something _really_ embarrassing. Okay, just give me a minute here…I have to think this over carefully."

And so Roxas did think about it, and after a few minutes, it seemed like he finally decided. He was feeling rather giddy again. He giggled before he spoke. He surely had one too many sodas and Pixie Stix… "All right, Axel, I dare you to go outside in just your boxers and sing the Wee Wee **(2)** song in front of everyone out there."

Axel's jaw dropped. That was…that was simply too much for a dare! He crossed his arms. "I refuse to do it!" he declared.

Roxas stared at Axel. "No way, Axel. You're the one that wanted to play this anyway." Roxas giggled again and turned to look out his window. A yard sale was going on right now. Oh, this would be perfect! "You have to, or I will stop being your friend forever."

Axel looked even more horrified at this. "No! You wouldn't dare!"

"I so would," said Roxas, smiling with mirth.

Axel stared at Roxas, and then stared at the window. He then continued to switch between glancing at the two. Oh, he knew what he would to do—but it was honestly too much! Axel stood up and walked to the door. "You'll burn in Hell for this," was all he said before he exited.

Roxas stared at his retreating form, and then turned to look out the window. Oh, no, he could not miss this. He lifted the window so he could then hear outside. This was pure gold!

* * *

Axel came back in through the door, shuffling his feet the entire time, his eyes downcast. He walked back over to the bed and sat down once more, but did not say a word. Roxas stared at him. Yes, Axel had looked funny—and Selphie had actually joined in with him and sang—but Axel was truly embarrassed, and Roxas actually felt…somewhat bad about asking him to do that. Admittedly, he _had_ deserved it, after asking him such a horrid question…but…it wasn't as fun as Roxas thought it would be.

The next couple moments passed by in silence, and then finally Roxas said, "So, are you ready to go again, Axel?"

Axel looked up at Roxas. Roxas smiled softly. Roxas' smile was infectious, because Axel too found himself smiling soon. "Sure thing, Roxy."

And so the next round went by, and Axel ended up winning. Roxas glanced at the bag of Pixie Stix. "Hey, Axel, we're all out of Pixie Stix."

Axel looked mildly surprised. "Oh, well, then I suppose I have to make this dare very good, huh?" Axel, surprisingly, did not have to think over his dare at all really. He immediately locked eyes with Roxas and said, "All right, Roxas, I dare you to kiss me."

Roxas stared at his friend, not even blinking. His eyes were wide, and he immediately felt his throat go dry. Suddenly, he no longer felt light and airy from his sugar-high, he felt like he came crashing down to Earth. Had he heard Axel correctly? "W-what?" he croaked out hoarsely.

"I said, I dare you to kiss me," Axel clarified.

Roxas' was still just sitting there. His cheeks tinted red. Why on earth would Axel ask such a thing? "A-are you sure you want me to do this?" Roxas asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Quite."

Roxas darted his tongue out to wet his lips nervously. He still…did not understand, but he felt…somewhat…excited. A different feeling from his sugar-high, but he somewhat felt like he was floating; and he wanted to come back down, but he also wanted to fly even further. It was a strange feeling. Roxas moved closer to Axel, and just hesitated for a moment. How would he go about doing this? He swallowed again. He then closed his eyes, and leaned in towards Axel, but hesitated again before his lips actually touched the redhead's. His heart pounding in his chest so loud it felt like it would deafen him, he leaned in all the way, his lips meeting Axel's.

Immediately, a tingling sensation swooped over Roxas' entire body. His cheeks were completely red, and he felt his body heat up immediately. A knot twisted in his stomach. He felt Axel begin to move his lips against his, and before Roxas could even think of anything, he slowly began to kiss Axel back. His brain could not even function what was happening. It was all a blur, and it seemed like things were moving so fast.

Soon Axel's tongue was in Roxas' mouth, and Roxas felt like his head was numb, and all he could think about was Axel's mouth moving against his…and how…wonderful it felt. He never wanted this feeling to go away, or this moment to end.

Axel pulled away, smiling. "Oh, Roxas, you have no idea how long I have longed to do that."

Roxas' cheeks grew crimson. "Axel…Axel…I… I like you…a lot. Hell, I think I love you, Axel." Roxas' wasn't even quite sure of his feelings entirely—but now that he thought about, throughout the entire day, he had been blushing around Axel, and when he thought on it further, he realized he had done it other times, too. And he thought about how Axel was his best friend, and he knew basically everything about him, and loved every part of him…even with all his quirks. He did not know how he did not realize it before.

Well, actually he had. When Axel had asked him if he had a crush—obviously, it was Axel he meant. That was why he had refused to say whom it was. But Roxas…was still so unused to these feelings. It was so bizarre.

Axel looked as if it were his birthday. He smiled broadly and pulled Roxas in for a hug. "Oh, Roxas! I've loved you for so long now—I—I'm so happy," Axel said as he ran his hands up and down Roxas' back.

When Axel pulled away, Roxas smiled shyly up at him. He then whispered something that was inaudible.

"What?"

"That…that was my first kiss," he whispered quietly to Axel, and his cheeks were burning.

Roxas merely grinned, and leaned in towards Roxas. "Well, then here's your second." And Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' back as his lips met his once more.

Roxas smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. He had had no idea that buying a few packs of Pixie Stix would end up like this. He felt eternally grateful to the little candy, and swore he would have them until the day he died. And before he even knew what was happening, his shirt was lifted up and over his head, and soon Axel's was gone too, tossed to the side of the room, completely forgotten.

Axel pushed Roxas down against the bed, and grinned at the blond as he bent down and kissed Roxas' neck. Roxas gasped in surprise. And just at this delightful little moment, the door boomed open and a gasp of shock was heard. "Roxas! I told you not to bring too many strange guys while I was gone!" His mother then realized it was Axel. She grinned evilly. "Oh, it's Axel! This is simply wonderful, I must tell Sonja right now!"

"Mom! What the hell are you doing?!" Roxas exclaimed in surprise, quickly grabbing his shirt and pulling it back over his head.

"Oh, Sonja and I forgot something very important for our road trip, so we simply had to come back. But I am quite glad we did—or I would have never seen this!"

Roxas merely groaned and attempted to ignore his mother, whom was now bombarding Axel with questions.

* * *

Later that day, after Roxas' mother had finally left, Axel and Roxas were lying back on his bed, simply cuddling. (cue: Aww…) And both were simply smiling, just happy about the entire day. It had been quite eventful, and a little whacky, but had most certainly ended up wonderfully.

"I love you, Axel," Roxas whispered before he closed his eyes, prepared to fall asleep.

"I love you, too, Roxas," Axel whispered just as softly, kissing Roxas' forehead before he too fell asleep.

And so, it goes to show that something as simple as a candy such as Pixie Stix, could bring together two people that were made for one another.

* * *

**1 -** Sonja is Sora's mom—who is a character I often have in my stories, for all that don't know. I love her to death. :D

**2 – **Well, this is one of the craziest songs ever. My older sister told me about it, they sing it at YOKE, where she helps out with younger kids. They sing lots of crazy songs to make 'em laugh. It's a ridiculous song—and can be embarrassing for the singer. XDD

Also, Super Smash Bros. Melee rocks. Sheik's my best, second is Peach, third is Roy, fourth Marth, and fifth Fox. Fox is such an awesome character--but Sheik is easily my best. ;)

Well, that is all. I hope you all enjoyed! It was a blast writing this. It's my favorite one-shot I've written so far. And I hope the kissing scene didn't suck too much. As I have said before, I hate writing kissing scenes, because I fear I cannot write them well. Oh well. -.-' Buh-bye. :)

- Miss Star/Skaterstar57


End file.
